Do You Know What I Hate?
by TheUberkev
Summary: This is not a series of drabbles or one-shots. This is a multi-chapter story with chapter starting with the words in the title, you know what I hate. Pearlshipping. AshXDawn. Note: first chapter has only minor romance so I will rate K for this story for now.


**Ash's POV**

* * *

You know what I hate? The rain. Especially when I am stuck under a shelter with NO umbrellas. Carrying bags of groceries weighing over 10 kilograms does not make it any more comfortable. Just the opposite, to be precise.

Why am I buying groceries? Well, apparently an old friend of my mom was going to visit us with her daughter in a week's time. That was why I am here: to buy ingredients for a welcoming party. My mom and her parties. Oh my Arceus... don't get me started.

Well, since I am stuck here, in the shopping mall, the place on my top 20 'hated areas' list, I might as well try to find ways to entertain myself until the rain stops.

I headed up to the bookstore to check out the latest comics, then went to check the latest video games at the video games store. Nothing I was interested in. I suddenly remembered something so I went to the store selling ketchup.

_Man, why did Pikachu have to finish the ketchup? Jeez… I almost forgot to buy some more. Well, gotta get more ketchup!_I thought while sighing.

The bad part was, the shop my family buys ketchup from is at the top of the building and the video game store, where I am, is at the bottom.

_How can this day get any worse? _I thought.

* * *

Correction to my previous thought. This day could get worse. How? The lift is not working. So now, I get the 'privilege' of walking up the stairs.

I was busy thinking about what Brock said before I left the house(he is my room mate).

_"Ash, I know you like Misty more than a friend. Admit it. While buying the things Delia wants you to buy, think about what I said, okay?" _These are the very words Brock, my 'older brother' used.

_Do I like her more than a friend? I have no idea,_I thought. Thanks to him, I knew all the symptoms of that. Still engrossed in my thoughts, I walked out of the shop with my ketchup in hand. I was so engrossed, I did not notice a bluenette running my way, until…

"CRASH!" My head made contact with hers, and at that moment, I felt… queasy. The good kind. I also felt pain. "Ow…" I mumbled, glancing at the ketchup leaking out of the bottles and flooding the plastic bag they were in.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" A voice sounded. It sounded… angelic. I looked up and instantly, I put the word 'amazed' in the understatement section of my brain.

She had blue hair, matching the colour of the sea. That, however, was accompanied by a pair of dazzling blue eyes that shone brilliantly. If it weren't for her other features, I'd say she was born in the sea. I don't know if it was an insult or a compliment, but I'll go with it being a compliment. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a contrasting white vest. She had three triangular yellow(more like golden to me) hairclips holding up her hair. Her skin was perfect.

One thing was for sure. If Brock asked who was closer to me liking more than a friend, it would be her and not Misty.

"Oh never mind, I am okay." I said.

"Sorry about your ketchup," the girl apologized.

"It is okay. I have enough money to buy another batch," I said, forgiving her in the process.

"Oh, well… Can you give me your number? So I can find a time to meet up with you to return your money?" she asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, but I am not exactly sure either. Why don't you give me your number so I can give you a call? You will see my number that way," I suggested.

"All right. It is ******** (each * is a number. I will not tell you what it is)," she told me.

"Okay, now…" I said, dialing her number and heard her ringtone.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"We fight, make up, and then we fight again"  
"There are a lot of things I want to say to you"  
"But foremost..."  
"Thanks for being here for me!"

* * *

"Beep!" I hung up, and her ringtone stopped.

"Well, you have some good taste in ringtones, huh?" I said.

"Really? Well, that's nice of your to say. My friend detests that song," she told me.

"Heh," I chuckled.

"What's your name? So I can register you in my phone?" she asked.

"Ash. You?" I asked.

"Dawn. Anyway, see you!" she said, winking at me, then she ran off. My face turned red. Beet red. I could feel my cheeks warming up. All of Brock's 'Love Symptoms' were turning up.

"Oh… See you!" As I dumped my bag of ketchup into the bin, I was thinking about what just occurred. Her name, Dawn. It fits her like a glove. This the dawn of a new chapter in my life.

The funny thing was, I knew my phone number. I am pretty sure I just wanted excuse to get her number.

* * *

As I stepped outside, the rain stopped. I realized if there was no rain, I would never have stayed. The rain made me find what my friends have been trying to help me find: love. The fact that it was love at first sight was a bonus.

Hm. Maybe rain is not always that bad.

* * *

**Well, I did not update in awhile, so here! **

**This is, and I repeat: NOT A ONE-SHOT! I have more ideas utilizing the same intro. Just wait. My exams are over and I want to enjoy life, okay? The next one will take awhile. So anyways,**

**Daijoubuu, take it easy and keep adventurin'.**

**P.S: I removed a lot of old stories, which were crappy. I just did not like them.**


End file.
